


Nebtho Boardgames

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, interruptions, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho calls Nebris over to play some Risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebtho Boardgames

Nebris stared down at his phone, bemused. A short text message had appeared waking him up early, which was fairly unusual. Most people wouldn't be texting at this time of day.

“Hey Nebris. Want to hang out, play some board games? I bet I'm better at Risk then you are,” the text message said. He frowned before checking the number. A soft sigh escaped him without his say as he saw it was from Etho. He was about to crawl back into bed when a faint smirk escaped his lips. He actually had played Risk, and knew it quite well. Knew how to cheat pretty well at it also. He pulled himself fully out of bed, dressing quickly before making his way to Etho's base.

Etho opened the door, smirking at him. Nebris reminded himself that trying to punch Etho every time he smirked would be futile before he stepped inside Etho's place. “I knew you'd come,” Etho said, amused. Nebris ignored the remark as he followed Etho further back into his base. “You'll regret challenging me to Risk,” he said, yawning slightly. Etho seemed to pause for a moment before shrugging. “Doubtful,” Etho replied before opening the door to a side room, letting Nebris inside.

A small table had been set up in what appeared to be a library, already set-up with a copy of Risk and two chairs. “Cocky,” Nebris said, rolling his eyes. “What?” Etho responded, confused. “Assuming I'd come,” Nebris sighed. “You can't resist trying to prove you're better then me at any given opportunity, what would make now different? Now let's play so I can prove I'm still better then you in every possible way still,” Etho said with a grin as he sat down. Nebris repeated silently to himself that he was here to play Risk, not to strangle Etho. Although all his previous games of Risk had ended in attempted stranglings of the various participants, so that option was still open.

“You don't have that many pieces,” Etho said calmly. “What do you mean? I've always had this many pieces!” Nebris said, shocked. “I've been keeping count. You should not have that many. Put the two back you sneaked in there,” Etho said, shaking his head at Nebris. Nebris grumbled, putting the two pieces back. The game had only just started a short time ago, but he could tell he would have to fight for every inch if he wanted to win. And his normal tactics wouldn't work, with Etho making sure he played clean.

The hours dragged on, neither giving the other inch. Slowly, it became clear Etho was winning, although it would still be a very slow war of attrition. Nebris doubled down, trying to ignore the constant taunting Etho had started when it was apparent he was winning. “Should just forfeit already. You know you've already lost,” Etho said, smirking. Nebris growled, shaking his head. “Are you suuuuure you don't want to? I mean, if you really hate being near me so much, forfeiting would mean you can just leave and go home...it would mean you'd have to admit you're not as good as me though,” Etho said, snickering. Nebris growled again. “I will win. I just...I will!” Nebris exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. He wasn't quite sure why he'd always show up, trying to prove he was better then Etho when he knew Etho would beat him again.

As yet another battle went in Etho's favour, Nebris could feel the rage filling him, barely managing to keep it from consuming him. He was no longer able to contain himself when he saw Etho was still smirking at him, always smirking...

He shoved the game off the table before launching himself over the table, tackling Etho, the two of them and Etho's chair hitting the floor with a resounding crash. Nebris grabbed Etho by the shirt, hands shaking.

Etho stared at him, amused. “Something wrong, Nebris?” Etho said, seemingly unconcerned about being tackled to the ground. “You just keep pushing and pushing and pushing, and I just need to kill you,” Nebris said, breathing hard and fast as his hands shook, still gripped tightly into the fabric around Etho's throat. “No you won't,” Etho said calmly. Nebris twitched, breathing faster. “What makes you say that?” he said, head swimming. Why was Etho so calm. He had tackled him, had him pinned to the ground, and yet he was as calm as though nothing was out of the ordinary. “Because you want me,” Etho said coolly. Nebris released Etho, rocking backwards, staring up at the ceiling.

Etho mumbled about hitting his head against the floor before staring at Nebris. Nebris' breathing had slowed slightly before he stared down at Etho. He had refused to entertain the idea that maybe he had kept coming back, had kept trying to prove himself because he wanted Etho's attention. He could feel himself blushing as he realized he was apparently so obvious that Etho had been able to tell what he was doing even before he himself knew. “Not going to deny that?” Etho said quietly, clearly amused. Nebris closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to think, desperate to say something, anything.

He stared down at Etho again. He was smirking again, having moved his hands behind his head. He wanted to shake the smirk off his face, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to watch Etho moan underneath him...fuck, Etho was right. Etho was always right. It didn't seem fair that Etho was always right. He closed his eyes again, still trying to think of a witty comeback, anything to get Etho to stop smirking. “Oh for the love of...” Etho said with a sigh. Nebris opened his eyes, about to ask what Etho meant when suddenly Etho was grabbing him by the collar, pulling him down, kissing him.

Nebris whimpered as his heart raced. He couldn't deny how much he wanted Etho anymore, at least, he couldn't deny it to himself. Etho released his collar, wrapping his arms around him. Suddenly Etho was rolling him over onto the floor, fingers digging into his shoulder. Nebris pulled out of the kiss with a gasp, staring up at Etho. Etho's expression was curiously blank and neutral, as though trying to figure out what Nebris would do next.

“How long?” Nebris asked, trying to calm down, to think. “How long what?” Etho asked, slightly confused. “How long as it been obvious?” Nebris said while blushing brightly. “Oh,” Etho said slowly before pondering. “For some time, but it was more spur of the moment saying that. I am glad to see it was the correct hypothesis though,” he said, amused. Nebris groaned. Of course Etho had said it just to see if it was true. “Oh fuck you...” he said, annoyed. His eyes flew open as he felt Etho's lips brush against his neck, nibbling. “Oh really? So soon?” Nebris groaned as Etho trailed his fingers down Nebris' chest before pulling his shirt out. 

He gave into the feeling, trying to pull at Etho's clothes before giving up, fingers digging into Etho's hips. Etho kissed him forcefully, grinding against him, making Nebris moan. He moaned even louder as Etho's fingers trailed lower, rubbing against him, undoing his pants, fingers brushing against him. He hadn't realized just how much pent up frustration he had in regards to Etho until he was here, kissing him, feeling him on top of him. It was all he could to stop himself from begging Etho for more. Though knowing Etho, he might like hearing him beg. He wasn't quite sure he was willing to go that far yet.

The faint sound of giggling interrupted their rather very focused thoughts. Etho had managed to get Nebris' pants half off, his own shirt pushed up by Nebris' wandering hands. Etho craned his head around before groaning, leaning his forehead against Nebris'. “It's Pa...” he whispered apologetically. “Oh my oh my what do we have here?” Pause said as he strolled into the room, trying not to giggle. He gave up when he saw the two of them fully, bursting into laughter.

Etho sat up, pulling at his shirt, tucking it back in as Nebris just lay there, pretending to not see Pause. “Pause, if you tell anyone, I will murder everyone you have ever loved,” Etho said coldly. Nebris blinked, not having heard Etho ever use such a cold tone against Pause before. Pause actually stopped laughing, before he shrugged. “No need to get so rude, Etho. I won't tell anyone what I saw. You should lock the door next time though,” he said before leaving. Etho sighed as Pause left, the door clicking behind him.

“I'll just go now,” Nebris said, blushing still as he tried to extract himself from underneath Etho. “Oh no you aren't,” Etho said as he kissed Nebris again, pinning his shoulders to the floor, forcing a whimper from him. Nebris gave in again, pulling Etho's shirt out for a second time, fingers digging into his chest. 

“I'm going to make you moan and scream so loudly Pause will be able to hear us from where he's undoubtedly still listening outside the door,” Etho said, fingers playing with the tip of Nebris' cock. Nebris gasped, pulling Etho down into a kiss. “Please. Please fuck me,” he whimpered, breath heavy and quick, mind nearly empty except the overwhelming need for Etho to fuck him. Etho smirked before trailing kisses along his neck and to his ear. “Are you sure, Nebris? Are you sure you just don't want to kill me instead?” Nebris whined, tilting his head back. He knew this was a terrible idea, because he did want to kill Etho every time he pushed him, but...

“Please,” Nebris said breathlessly. Etho grinned before kissing Nebris again. “Well okay then...” Etho said, kissing him, pulling his own pants off fully. 

Etho was quite right that Pause was able to hear them still. Not that he stayed very long after that. He suddenly felt the urge to go visit Beef for awhile.


End file.
